Days of the Anubis House
by books and fashion forever
Summary: It's their third term at the Anubis house. They come to Anubis and Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Peddie are all going strong. But what happens if Fabian had been lying to Nina? Who's going to be their by her side through it all? And what happened when his girl friend gets jealous of them. Relation ships will change, and that means so will friends. Takes place after season two.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Hoafashion here! I have not posted on here for a while, so I thought I would do a fanfic that has a lot of different couples, and drama. And just to say, most of them might not last long, because of drama, but you never know:) I would love it if you could leave a message if you have a way I could improve my story._**

**_ Enough of me talking. I'll see you at the bottom:)_**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Nina looked up at the old and creepy house that is known as the House of Anubis. She took a deep breath, wondering what the house that is filled with Egyptian mysteries would have in store for her, and her fellow Sibuna members this year.

She took another deep breath, and embraced herself as she headed to the big door, that always intends to creep open once she approaches, like every other time she visited this house after the holidays.

She reached out to open the door, but like she thought, it creped open. She thought of this as a welcoming from the house itself.

She was now on her third team at the school, which means they have one more year after this until they are out for collage. That thought always made her scared. She never thought it would come this fast. At least she would go off to collage with her loved one; thee Fabian Rutter. They got back together last term, and they Skype and called each other coastally over the summer. Fabian did make plans to come and visit her over the summer, but he never came.

Her grandmother reassured her that he probably didn't have enough money to come all the way to Miami Florida, where she currently lives with her gran.

She stepped foot into the Anubis house foyer. She heard laughter and voices from various places in the house. She heard people in the living room, and then she heard voices coming up from the girl's corridor. Trudy was probably somewhere in the kitchen making her famous chocolate cake, and Victor is probably in his office talking to his stuffed bird.

She decided to check out the living room first. She left her bag in the foyer and moved to the living room. When she opened the door she saw Jerome sitting on a couch, Alfie sitting on the other end, Eddie sitting on the opposite couch, Mick sitting on a chair closest to her, and lastly Fabian sat on the other chair next to Micks.

None on them noticed her yet. Nina looked more closely and saw that Jerome was playing on a black DSI, same as Alfie, Fabian was on his laptop, Eddie was on his phone, and Mick was glaring at Jerome.

Great, first day back and Mick already hated Jerome… again.

"All of you would be dead if somehow a fire started in front of all of you." Nina finally said. Instantly all five boys looked up to see Nina Martin standing right in front of them.

"Ahh, there's my favorite American!" Jerome joked. Then he turned back to his DS.

"Hay! I'm American too!" Eddie said, trying to look hurt.

"Ya, ya, whatever." Jerome said. Fabian sat their smiling his famous smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You still sure that you're not an alien?" Alfie added.

Nina laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"No, Alfie. I'm still not an alien."

"Ok, but I'm still not trusting you with my food."

Nina laughed.

"Nina, I'm so sorry I couldn't come to America." Fabian apologized as he closed his laptop and sat it over to the table next to him.

"Fabian, it's fine. I bet it caused a lot to come to the states." Nina said

Fabian nodded. "I'm glad you're here." Fabian said. He then got up from the couch. Nina was smiling like crazy know.

They leaned in when…

"NINA!" They heard a high pick voice yell that only belonged to Amber Millington. Nina turned around to see Amber heading her direction.

"I missed you so much Nin's!" Amber squealed as she gave Nina a big hug.

"Ok, Ambs, I can't breathe." Nina said.

"Oh, sorry, Nin's." Amber said while letting go. "Nin's what did I say about were plaid! That was so last year!" Amber said like it was the worst thing ever about wearing plaid. Amber then drags her up stairs. Before they turned to the corridor she gave one last smile to Fabian. He looked depressed about her leaving but still gave a weak smile back.

**In Nina and Amber's room**

"So, is Fabina still going strong?!" Amber asked excitedly as she looked through my close, trying to piece together a new outfit for me.

"Yes, Amber. We are still dating." Nina said back

"I knew it!" Amber said with a huge grin on her face.

Today Amber was wearing a dress that on the top part was white then it turns to dark pink at the bottom; with light pink high heels and dark pink blush. Her blond hair was in a braid down her left shoulder. It seemed to be like one of her usual out fits.

"I got it." Amber said still with a smile on her face.

"What do you got?" Nina asked as she started pulling things out of her bag to unpack.

"The perfect out fit for you to where!" Amber said in a 'duh' tone.

"Amber, what's so wrong with wearing plaid?" Nina asked.

"I already told you. It's so out of style! If I'm seen with you while you're wearing that shirt, I will die." Amber said seriously.  
"Ok, fine. What's the outfit?"

"Look for yourself." Amber said as she looked at the outfit she spread on the bed. Nina came to the bed and looked at the close Amber expected her to where.

It was a bluish greenish dress that went a little above the knees; with a black belt, black high heels, fake diamond ear-rings and a kitty nacelles.

"Amber, you know I don't like to where high heels and I barely were dresses." Nina said.

"But it would look so good on you. Plus I think Fabian will like it too." Amber said, trying to persuade her to where the dreadful outfit.

"Ok, fine I will were it. Only for you." Nina said while giving her BBF a smile.

Amber's smile turned really huge. "When you're done changing, can I do your hair and makeup?!" Amber asked.

"Amber." Nina said not wanting Amber to make her look like an overdressed Barbie.

"Ok, fine. But once you come to your senses and relies that those split ends are humiliating, I won't be able to help you." Amber said.

Nina rolled her eyes playfully, and then grabbed the out-fit and headed to the girl's bathroom to change.

**Down stairs.**

"Are you going to be glaring at me the rest of the year Campbell?" Asked an annoyed Jerome. All of the guys were still in the living room. No one has moved since Nina left the room.

"Maybe. That depends if you're going to keep dating my girl." Mick said continuing to glare.

"News flash for you. She's not your girl any more. Mara is dating me know. And I'm not planning on that to change any time soon. So if you're going to be like a child for the rest of the year, fine." Jerome said.

"If it wasn't because of you, I would still be dating Mara. But you just had to mess with her mind, and make her think that she likes you. But I know that she will never really like you, because you're selfish, and all you think about is what girl you're going to play with next." Mick spat out.

"Oh, don't you start." Jerome began as he got up from the couch; Mick doing to same thing. Fabian, Alfie and Eddie were acting like nothing was happening, and just watching their screens. Jerome and Mick got closer, about to fight, when the booming voice of Victor interrupted them.

"What is going on here Campbell? Clark?" Victor asked.

"I was about to kick his butt." Mick said.

"About to, I still am." Jerome said as he punched Mick in the face; but Mick was quick enough, and he dodged the punch.

"Enough!" Victor yelled. "I will not have violence in the house!"

Victor then pulled out two tooth brushes from his pocket.

"I want this whole house sparkly clean when I get back." Victor said as he handed them both a tooth brush. Both of them took the tooth brush and stomped to their separate rooms.

"Um-u V-victor, where are you going?" Fabian asked, while stuttering at the beginning.

"None of your business Rutter." Victor said back as he walked out of the room. Seconds later they heard the sound of the door closing.

"Probably just another one of his nightly trips to his 'fake' girlfriend's house." Eddie joked.

"Yah, either that, or he's going to meet with his fellow alians." Alfie said. Eddie and Fabian looked at Alfie.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Eddie questioned.

"No, not unless it means no cake." Alfie said as he went to the kitchen, probably to get some cake. That's Alfie for you.

**Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room**

"Joy, I thought you were over him." Patricia said as she laid down on her newly made bed.

"Hay, I didn't say that I still liked him." Joy said back as she put her last out fit in her closet.

"Yet you still talk about him like he's your prince charming." Mara added while on her laptop.

"Ok, fine. I guess I do kind of still like him. But it's not as big as it was the last couple of years." Joy said while sitting on her bed.

"Joy; I've known you for years know, and I know when your lying. And right know, I know that you really like him." Patricia said.

"Why would you care if I still like him?" Joy asked.

"Because I know that Fabian and Nina are still going out. And I don't want you to mess things up like you did last term, Joy."

"Can we all just forget about what happened last term? I've said that I'm sorry about that. I just can't help it if I still like Fabe's." Joy said while raising her voice.

"Ok, I'm just saying that Fabian and Nina really love each other. And I think there one of the best couples I ever saw." Patricia said.

"Since when did you turn into Amber? Huh? Because last I checked, Fabian was mine first." Joy said. "What do you have to say in this, Mara?"

Mara looked up from her laptop.

"I think if Fabian stays with Nina, then they should stay together. But I guess if they do break up, then it would be your turn to try it with him. But if he says no; then you need to move on. But that's only if they break up, Joy." Mara said it like Joy might try to break them up again, so she can make her move.

"Fine. I will just wait until that happens. But for now, I will just be _Friends_ with Fabe's." Joy said as she got up and left the room while slamming the door behind her.

"I so hope she doesn't cause any trouble this time." Patricia mumbled. Mara nodded her head.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! So like I said please leave comments on how I could improve my story. This chapter was a little bit more then 1,500; but in my next chapters, I'm planning on making them longer. This was mainly just for you could know what's going on, and what the relationships are._**

**_ My next update will be July 6th. Next Saturday. I hope that's not too long for you. If I get more readers I will start having previews if you review, but I will need to see how many readers I get. Until next time…_**

**_Stay Awesome! ~Hoafashion~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Hoafashion back! I know that I said in the last chapter that I will update this Saturday, but I couldn't wait that long. I already had this chapter ready to go, and I'm working on the next chapter, so for now on, I'm going to be posting every Saturday, and Tuesday! _**

**_ Another thing, I'm going to start making a Polyvore set for the characters out-fits. On my profile go down to where it says, The days of the Anubis house. And there will be Polyvore links to the out-fits. I got two out-fits for the last chapter. Their Nina and Amber's out-fits. The other four are going to be for the next chapter. I hope you check those out! Thanks you to everyone who Reviewed, Favorite, and Followed the story! You guys are Awesome! _**

**_ Know, to the story!_**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Dinner!" I heard Trudy yell from down stairs. Amber was telling me about where she got all of her new outfits over the summer. I actually was really surprised where she got half of them. But knowing her, she could go to Greece like it wasn't a big deal.

"C'mon. We better go or ells Jerome and Alfie are going to either eat all of the food; or their going to have a food right with it." Nina said, stating the facts.

"Yah, I just hope it isn't spaghetti day. That would for sure leave a stain on my new dress that I got from Paris." Amber said, looking disgusted about her dress stained.

"Amber, do I really have to where this to supper?" Nina asked, while looking down at the dress and high heels.

"Of course! This is one of the times a day that everyone will see your outfit! I want everyone to see it!" Amber said with a smile.

"Fine, let's go." Nina said as she walked out of the room with Amber at her side.

Nina crossed her arms over her chest, singling that she is mad at someone. And right know that would be Amber.

As they both neared the dining room, they heard a door up stairs slam. Nina and Amber both stopped in the middle of the foyer, and watched as Joy stomped angrily down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Joy?" Nina asked. She let her arms fall to her side. Joy looks up to see the two of them. Her face filled with shock and anger.

"So know you're even trying to kiss up to Fabian, are you. You want Fabian to love you and not have it all just to be a joke. Well, no matter how hard you try, you will always look like you fished your close from out of the trash." Joy yelled. She then walked past them and into the dining room.

"Well, I wonder what made her all mad." Nina questioned.

"I can't believe she still is trying to break you two up! But don't worry Nin's I would not let her." Amber reassured her.

"I just want to get this day over with." Nina said as they both walked into the dining room. Everyone was their besides Patricia and Mara. Nina and Amber took their regular seats. Nina at the head of the table, Amber to her left, and Fabian too her right.

When they both sat down, all eyes turned towards Nina.

"Amber made me were, ok." Nina said and looked down at her dinner. Which thankfully wasn't spaghetti, but salad.

"Doesn't it look amazing?! You have me to thank for it, or course." Amber said while happily eating her salad.

"I think it looks nice, Nina." Fabian whispered to Nina. Nina blushed and went back to her supper. A couple of seconds later Patricia and Mara come into the dining room. Patricia took a seat at the opposite end of Nina, and Mara took a seat next to her and Jerome.

"So… what did you do over the summer Amber?" Nina asked Amber.

"Oh My God, I went all around the world. I went so many places that I lost track after we left Europe." Amber exclaimed.

"Wow, seems like you had a busy summer, not bothering to text me." Alfie mumbled.

"I'm sorry boo. I couldn't text you because daddy wouldn't buy me a new phone after I dropped my old one in the pool again. Which by the way, I thought I was going to die without a phone." Amber said, telling the truth.

"Ok." Alfie said forgiving her. Amber gave Alfie a quick peck on the lips.

Every one ate dinner regally. With Jerome and Alfie only throwing only a bowl of salad, Amber talking about fashion, Mara talking about our science test this week, Mick about sports, Eddie about his knew creation of food, Patricia and Joy talking about their summer, and Nina and Fabian talking about their past two years they have known each other. Everything seemed normal in the house. But of course, someone had to create drama.

"Hay, Nina. How about you tell everyone the real reason why you decided to where that dress?" Joy asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Joy, be quite." Patricia tried to stop her before things got bad; but Joy ignored her.

"I already told you; it's because Amber wanted me to where it." Nina said simply.

Joy snorted.

"Yah right Nina. We all know that you're just trying to show off to Fabian." Joy said with a lot of annoyance in her voice.

"Joy, I didn't. Stop making up lies." Nina said back getting mad.

"Aww, you really think I'm going to leave you alone; even though you're being a little brat. You just think that you could tell anyone what to do, and they will do it with a snap of your fingers. But guess again, because last time I checked, Fabian is mine. I don't care if you two are 'Fabina' No matter what; I'm going to get it my way. And just to tell you, Fabian told me himself that he doesn't want to break up with you because he's afraid that he might shatter your petty little heart. But if he had the guts, he would be dating me, Nina."

Fabian chocked on his food at that statement.

"Joy, everyone knows that that isn't true." Nina said. Every one ells around them kept looking at Nina, Joy, then Fabian; then over again.

"Y-ya th-that's not t-ture." Fabian stuttered.

"Yah, well, you can think all you want Nina, but I'm telling the truth." Joy said as she stomped out of the room.

Everyone sat still for the first minuet. Then everyone started going to the kitchen to empty their plates.

Both Nina and Fabian got up at the same time. When they got in the kitchen, they started talking.

"I can't believe Joy still has the nerve to try and break out relationship. Because I know that you would never say anything like that about me." Nina said while she looked up at Fabian.

Inside, Nina was really mad about what Joy said, but she knew that is was all a big lie that came out of Joy Mercer's Mouth.

"Yah, i-it was all just a lie. I can't believe it either." Fabian said while going out of the kitchen with Nina fallowing.

"So, what are your planes for the night, Fabe's?" Nina asked as she stood next to her Boy-friend.

"Oh, um. I'm not sure, study; play my guitar, study some more. I don't really have that much plans tonight what about you?"

"Not that much. Patricia wants Amber and me to do her hair. She and Eddie are going on a date tonight." Nina said.

"Wait; since when did Patricia let Amber touch her hair? Does she know what she's getting herself into?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know. Patricia just said to me that is Amber tries to do anything over the top, I will have to try to stop Amber, which is going to be hard." Nina answered. Fabian nodded his head agreeing.

"Hay, how about we try to see if we can go on our own date later tonight?" Fabian asked with a smile on his face. Nina reflected the smile.

"I would love that. What time?"

"How about, 7:30. We could go out to a movie and then maybe a snack for afterwards?" Fabian said.

"Yah, that sounds great." Nina answered.

"Great. I will be at your door at 7:30."

"Ok, see you then, Fabes." Nina said as she and Fabian leaned in for a kiss, and this time they got their privacy that always wanted, but never got.

No one's POV

Nina and Amber's room

Amber sat on her bed, while reading a fashion magazine 'surprise, surprise.' It was 5:48pm and Patricia should be coming in any minuet for her fashion expiates. Once Patricia told her and Nina about her date with Eddie, she freaked out. If you would to have seen the excitement that she had, you would be laughing at her all day.

Amber turned her head towards the door to see Nina walk in with a smile on her face.

"What's got you all happy Nina?" Amber asked while putting down her magazine.

"Fabian and I are going on a date tonight!" Nina said; her smile getting bigger. She went over to her bed and sat down.

"Oh My God! I knew it! Can I do your hair!?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Amber, you already have Patricia's to do." Nina said trying to get out of her doing her hair.

"Oh, don't worry. I can do them both Nin's!" Amber said as she went over to her closet, probably to pick out her out-fit for her date.

Nina got out her phone and started texting Fabian.

Nina: Fabian Help me! Amber is picking out my out-fit!

Fabian: Oh, this is going to be interesting. :D

Nina: What's that supposed to mean?

Fabian: It mean's, I wonder what Amber is going to make you were this time.

Nina: All I know is that I'm going to look like Amber's twin.

Fabian: Amber would do that!

Nina: Oh God. Amber just pulled out gold high-heels! I'm dying!

Fabian: Be brave Nina, be brave. I have to go; I will see you at our date.

Nina: Buy J

I put away my phone and looked at the out-fit Amber wanted me to were.

"Amber, why do I always have to wear a dress and high-heels?" Nina asked horrified.

"Oh, don't worry. I also put a heart shaped gold nacelles and gold bag." Amber said. "Well, go on, put it on. I have to do your hair, and then your make-up." Amber said. Nina groaned and headed for the door. When she was at the door, someone knocked. Nina opened the door to see Patricia.

"Help me." Nina whispered to Patricia as she walked out of the room to the bathroom.

Amber's POV

"What was that about?" Patricia asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm making Nina put on her out-fit that she's going to were on her date with Fabian." I said as Patricia sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"If you make me were a girly out-fit, I will kill you in your sleep." Patricia said.

"I won't! Trust me." I said as I went through my out fits. A couple of minutes later Nina came in the room wearing the white dress that went to her knees, the gold high-heels, the gold bag, and the gold heart nacelles.

"Oh My God Nin's! It looks amazing!" I shouted. It did look amazing. I would hate to say it, but it looks even better than it ever did on me.

"Yah, there's no way you're going to make me were that." Patricia said.

"Don't worry. Yours is probably going to be either black or gray, with just a little pink." I said as I went back to the closet.

Only if I could go on a date tonight with Alfie. I thought as I got together an out-fit. I want to be the first to know on what happened on the Fabina and Peddie date. I wonder how Jara is going. Then it hit me.

"Why not have a double date!" I exclaimed. Both Patricia and Nina looked at me confused. "Well, not a double date, it would be Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Amfie! Wouldn't that be great?!"

"Umm, I don't know, Patricia." Nina said.

"As long as no one takes photos." She said as she looked at me. Like I would be selfish enough to interrupt a date. I will just video tape!

"Yay! I will go tell everyone about it! BRB!" I said as I skipped out of the room and over to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room. I knocked on the door, and I heard Joy yell 'Come in.' so I did.

Joy was sitting on her bed, on her laptop. But I couldn't see Mara.

"Do you know where Mara is?" I asked.

"I think she's with Jerome. Why?" Joy asked.

"I planned a double date! Well, not a double date it's going to be Fabian, Peddie, Jara and Amfie!" I said to Joy.

"Wait, Fabian is going on _another_ date with her? Wow, he must really want to humiliate her." Joy muttered to herself, even though I could hear her.

"Joy, you got it all wrong. Fabian loves Nina, and Nina loves him. There's no confusing part about it." I said. I was about to leaves when Joy started talking again.

"No, Amber. You got it all wrong. Fabian told me his plan, and I know that it's about to take full effect. So you better be prepared for Fabian to dump Nina." Joy spat out.

I gave a famous Amber Millington death glare, I then left the room, and down stairs to try and fine the rest to tell them about the date. Hopefully I can just forget about what Joy just said. I don't need to hear lies and lies about my favorite couple!

When I got down stairs I went to Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's room. When I knocked, Eddie answered the door.

"Hi Eddie. I just wanted to tell you that instead of just a date for you and Patricia, it's going to be a date for, you guys, Fabina, Jara, and Amfie!" I said with a smile. Eddie just stood there with a confused expression.

"What are those names?" He asked.

"It's Fabian and Nina, Jerome and Mara then Amber and Alfie. Duh." I said like it was the easiest thing to remember, which it was.

"Um, ok." Eddie said.

"Do you know where Fabian, Jerome and Mara are?" I asked.

"They're all in the living room." Eddie said.

"Thanks, TTYL!" I said, and then made my way to the living room.

When I opened the door I saw Jara on the couch talking to each other. Mara had her head on Jerome's shoulder. It was so cute; I wanted to say 'awww' but voted agents it. I then saw Fabian on the other couch tuning his guitar, and Mick kicking a ball; once and a while glaring at Jerome.

Aww, Mick still likes Mara! They were cute together. Even though she kind of stole him from me, but I have Alfie know.

"Jerome, Mara, Fabian." I said. Instantly all their eyes were on me. "So, instead of Peddie and Fabina just going on their own dates, I thought it would be an awesome idea that all the Anubis house couples go on a big date!" I said grinning. "And you cannot say no, because Nina and Patricia and Eddie already have agreed." I added before they could say no.

"Amber, you better not interrupt us." Mara said.

"Yah, that's the last thing we need, every minuet an annoying Amber going 'Awww'" Jerome said, mimicking Amber's voice, which was very… odd. Like a cross between a cat dying, and nails on a chalk board.

"I won't bother you guys, I promise." I said trying to get them on the date.

"Ok." All of them said in unison.

I let out a mini scream.

"Mara, you come with me. And as for all of you guys, get Eddie, and try not to look like." I looked at the boys out-fits, and pointed my fingers at them. "That." Then I dragged Mara up to Nina and I's room.

Patricia's POV

"What is taking her so long?" I muttered as I lay on Amber's bed. It has been at least seven minutes, and Amber still hasn't been back. Nina was on her bed, reading a book, well, I guess it could be a conversation starter.

"What are you reading?" I asked Nina. Nina looked up from her book.

"The Mark of Athena, from The Heroes of Olympus series." Nina began. "It's an amazing series by Rick Riordan." **_[It's a real series and book, and just like Nina, it's AMAZING!]_**

Right at that moment Amber skipped into the room with Mara behind her.

"Finally! I thought you got lost… again."

"Sorry. So, know that were all here, I need to start working my fashion!" She said as she went back to the closet and started pulling out dresses and piled then on her bed.

One and a half hour after…

Mara's POV

"Amber, are you ready? They boys are going to be here any second." I said as I watched Amber put on plush.

"Almost." Amber said.

After Amber got Nina, Patricia and me ready for our dates, Amber has been doing hers, for twice that time. I looked down at my out-fit. I got to say, it was cute. It was a black dress that puffed out when it got to my hips, and ended a little above my knees, with pink roses on various places on the dress. I than wore black flats. With a brown belt, and then a purse that matched the belt. Amber curled my black hair. I really liked it.

I then looked over at Nina's out-fit. I think it suited her. A white dress, gold high-heels, a gold purse, and a gold heart shaped nacelles. Her hair was curled and left hanging around her shoulders.

Then she had her red hair straightened with 4 little braids around her hair.

Then last but not least, Amber had on a- her blond hair was curled.

"I'm done!" Amber said as she stood up.

"Finally!" Patricia said. At that moment, they all heard a knock on the door. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Come in!" Amber yelled from in the room.

Then Eddie, Alfie, Fabian and Jerome came in.

Everyone went by their Boy-friend/Girl-friends side.

"Well, where are we all going?" Jerome asked.

"The movies!" Amber said happily. Before we all left, I saw Amber slip a camera into her purse.

This is going to be an interesting day. I thought.

* * *

**_I hope you liked that chapter! In the next chapter is going to be 'The Movies' it will be posted this Saturday, which is the 6_****_th_****_! And happy early 4_****_th_****_ of July! Last thing; for everyone who leaves a comment, I will give you a preview! Until next time…_**

**_Stay cool, and don't die! ~Hoafashion~_**


	3. The Movies

**_Hiya! Hoafashion back! I hope everyone in America had an awesome 4_****_th_****_ of July! I only got burnt once! Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed and reviewed! I hope that everyone likes this chapter. This is kind of like the turning point in the story. Where everything goes off in another direction. I hope you're prepared to see what I have for this chapter!_**

Eddie's POV 'The Movies'

"Just pick a seat, weasel." Patricia said.

"Ok, ok. How about here?" I asked. The seats were on the third row from back.

"Yah, sure." Patricia said simply. Patricia and I sat down on the seats. Anubis house agreed to watch Iron Man Three. Well, actually it was mainly they boy's vote, but there was no way we were going to see a romantic movie. I will go crazy hafting to watch that.

"So, tell me again why you're wearing a dress?" I asked. I was surprised when I walked into Nina and Amber's room to see Patricia, along with the rest warring dresses.

"Because, I was just going to let Amber do my hair, but she decided to pick out my out-fit too. I did not want to where this dress." Patricia complained.

"Oh, come on. It couldn't be that bad, wearing a dress." I said trying to make Patricia happy.

"Yah, well, you will never know how much torture it is.''

"Fine, give me a dress. Then I will get back to you." I said, smirking.

Patricia laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"The film's about to start." Patricia said as she looked up at the big screen. Sure enough it was starting. I put my arm around Patricia, and she leaned into me.

This is going to be a perfect night.

Jerome's POV

"Mara, do you ever get tired being so nice?" I asked Mara who was sitting next to me. We both picked the forth row from back. I'm not sure why I asked the question, it just came to me.

Mara looked at me then she started speaking.

"Why did that question just pop into your head?" She asked.

"Don't know. It was just there." I answered.

Mara shrugged her shoulders. Don't know. I just don't like being mean, so I don't. I always feel bad when people are mean to me, so why spread that feeling?" Mara finished.

"No one's ever mean to you." I said.

"Jerome, there is always going to be a mean person in your life. It would take a miracle for that to not happen." Mara said.

"So, then, whose mean to you?" Jerome asked, while having a feeling inside that whoever's being mean to Mara is going to lean his lesson.

"You know that girl in our grade, I think her name is Sophie, or something like that. She keeps on taunting me about how she's prettier than me. But I never listen to her." Mara explained.

"Mara, just remember, to me, nobody's prettier then you. You're the reason why I want to get up every morning, and go to school. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have found my dad. I love you Mara." Jerome said as he pulled Mara into a passionate kiss.

Alfie's POV

"Amber, why can't we have matching zombie masks?" Alfie complained as him and Amber too their seats in the back row of the theater.

"Because Alfie, we already talked about this. It's not what couples do." Amber said.

"But, we could be a one of a kind couple." Alfie said.

"Alfie, if we do that, I'll dump you." Amber said.

"Fine." Alfie said giving up. "Why did you pick the back row Ambs?"

"Because, so I would be able to see all the couples, and when I have to, I will take videos!" Amber exclaimed.

"And why do you have to take videos?" Alfie asked.

"Because, I promised that I wouldn't take photos. They said nothing about videos!" Amber said as she got a pink video recorder from her purse. She then pressed a button, and sat it on the chairs in front of us. "Their! Know I can tape everything!" Amber said with a smile on her face.

"As long as it makes you happy." Alfie said while giving Amber a kiss. After they separated, Amber and Alfie held hands as they watched to film.

This was one of the best dated Alfie has ever been on. But they will soon find out that nothing can go right like a fairy tale, they always have to be something bad happening.

Fabian's POV

Nina and I sat on the second to last row. I got to say Nina looked amazing in her out-fit; but I'll never have to guts to say that to Nina's face. If only Mick and Joy would be able to come here. I'd love to have them as company. It's always awkward between Nina and me. If Joy was here, we would have plenty to talk about. We have known each other ever since we were 7 years old. Nina and me have only known each other for 2 years, know going on three.

"What are you thinking about?" Nina asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um. Just thinking about… my family. Yah. I miss my sister and parents." Fabian said. He didn't want Nina to know that he was thinking about his and Joy's relationship. That would probably make her mad.

"Ok." Nina said with a confused expression on her face. That was a close on. I thought.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, waiting for the movie to start. I looked over at Nina and saw that she was texting someone on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Amber. She texted to see how out date was going." Nina said, and then continued to type.

"I need to go to the restroom. I will be back." Fabian said as he left and went to the restroom.

Nina's POV

Nina: He's just not talking that much. I'm not sure what to say. What do you think?

Amber: I'm not sure. Didn't you say that he left to the restroom?

Nina: Yah, what does that have to do with it?

Amber: Did he leave his phone?

Nina: Yes, what about the phone?

Amber: You need to check his recent text. See who and what he's been texting. But you need to hurry!

Nina: Ok?

I then put down my phone and grabbed Fabian's phone. She didn't want to snoop through his phone, but Fabian has been acting wired around her. She then went onto his phone. She pulled up his recent text, and found a text between Fabian and Joy. She clicked on it and started reading.

Fabian: Hi Joy! How's it going?

Joy: Good, I'm lonely thoughL

Fabian: Where's Patricia and Mara?

Joy: They both left with their boyfriends.

Fabian: Do you want to hang-out? Nina is shopping with Amber, so and every one ells is out in town?

Joy: Yah, that would be awesome. I will meet you in the living room.

Fabian: Ok, see you there. J

Then there was another text between them.

Joy: Fabian, when are you going to break up with Nina?

Fabian: I was planning on tomorrow. I really cannot stand being with her any more. Sure she's pretty and nice, but your better. ;)

Joy: Thanks xoxo

No, way…

I kept on rereading that conversation, making sure that I read it right. But that's what I read. I then heard someone clear their throat. I turned towards the sound and saw Fabian looking at me with a mix of Shock and Anger written on his face.

"What are you doing on my phone?!" Fabian said out raged. He then yanked the phone from my grasp. He looked at me dead in the eye.

"What were you doing on my phone." Fabian said with now just anger.

"I-I, "Nina started do say, but then was shaken out of her shock. "No, the question is what o these text mean between you and Joy!" Nina yelled.

"I was going to tell you, but you had to be a snoop. At that moment, something happened that I never thought would.

Fabian pushed me hard onto the ground. My head hit hard, and I went dizzy. I heard footsteps come our direction. I heard people yelling, and I saw Fabian then stomp put of the theater. I sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my head. I then saw all of the Anubis house residents rush over to me.

Eddie came over to me and helped me stand.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked with concern on his face.

"Yah" I managed to choke out.

"Hear; let me check your head." Eddie said.

"Nina, I think you should get you head checked out. Your head's bleeding" Eddie said after a couple of seconds. I put my hand to where it hurt the most on my head, and when I brought my hand down, there was blood on my fingers. I looked away and wiped it on my jeans.

"We should go know. I'll rive." Jerome said. As we walked to the van that we came in Eddie had to keep me stay because I kept on tripping.

We got to the van and I slipped into the back seat. Eddie slipped in next to me fallowed by Patricia. Amber and Alfie got into the middle seat. Mara sat next to Jerome who was driving the van.

I leaned my head back against the seat. At this point I was really dizzy. Like Eddie could hear me he asked,

"Are you dizzy?" Eddie asked.

All I could do was shake my head yes. I also was heat broken that Fabian was such a jerk. I can't believe that he was talking to Joy the whole time we were dating. And he was actually planning on breaking up with her.

I tear trickled down my check.

"So, Nina, what did happen?" Amber asked in a soft voice.

"Amber, I don't think this is a good time." Patricia said to Amber.

"It's fine." I said in a small voice. Eddie gave me a look of sympathy.

"Amber and I were talking during the movie; I told her how Fabian has been acting strange." I began but my dizziness got worse. I winced, but tried to hide it. I guess Eddie notice.

"I think she should wait to tell us. Let's go to the hospital first." Eddie said while putting his arm around me. I leaned my head against his arm. I felt another tear run down my check. I still can't believe that Fabian was so mean. From the past two years I've known him, I thought he was a sweet and caring guy; but know I see the opposite.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Jerome tried to get to the hospital as fast as he could, but the streets were crowded. Mara was the first to break the silence.

"Do you guys think we should call Trudy? Tell her what's happened?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads yes. Mara then got out her phone and started calling Trudy.

"Where have you guys been?" We heard Trudy's voice over the speaker; For we all cold here. "You're supposed to be her 30 minutes ago. Fabian came back, but he just said that you would be a while."

"Well, were we at the movies, and, well, Fabian got mad at something, and the next thing we know, Fabian pushes Nina on the ground hard. Her heads bleeding so were taking her to the hospital." Mara said.

"Oh, dear. I'm heading to the hospital. And I will make sure Victor punishes Fabian." Trudy said as she hung up.

It seemed like hours before we reached the hospital, or that could have been because of my dizziness. When Jerome parked the car we all got out. Eddie helped me out of the car. It seemed like my dizziness had gotten worse. Probably because from the lack of blood. Eddie helped me walk since I walked like I was drunk, which is _not_ the problem.

Eddie POV

Me being Nina's Osorian, I felt like I needed to help her. And meaning that, when I get home, I'm going to teach Fabian a lesson. I always knew that Fabian was hiding something, but I never knew that it was this.

I looked over at Nina. She didn't look so good. .

"Are you ok, Nins?" I asked.

"Yah." She choked out. I knew she was lying. Have I said that she is a terrible liyer?

"Nina, I know when you're not telling the truth." I said.

"Fine, I'm not ok. My head hurts, and it feels like I'm about to fall over any second." Nina said in a small voice, just a little bit above a whisper.

"Fine." I said. I then picked Nina up bridal style as the Anubis house walked into the entrance of the hospital. Everyone ells was ahead of us, so they didn't see me pick up Nina.

"What are you doing?" Nina said still in her small voice.

"I'm not going to let you fall down on your face. That would be even worse." I said. I saw Nina lean her head against my chest. I got to say, she did look pretty; and I did really feel bad for her. We all finally got to the desk, surprisingly Amber started talking.

"Our friend Nina Martin needs to have her head checked out." Amber said calmly.

"What happened?" The woman asked from behind the desk.

"We were at the movies, and her boy-friend, well, I guess you could say ex-boyfriend, but any ways, he pushed her onto the ground, and know she's dizzy, and her heads bleeding." Amber said. The woman then saw me holding Nina.

"I will get someone right away." The woman said.

A couple of minutes, all of Anubis house is waiting for the doctors to tell us how bad her head was. Then Trudy came.

"So, what happened?" Trudy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Where're not all that sure." I began to say. "All we know is that Fabian got mad, like we told you, and he pushed Nina hard. Nina was really dizzy after that. The doctors haven't told us anything yet."

"Well, I told Victor to give Fabian a punishment while I'm gone. When I get back, I'm going to give him my own. I just can't believe that sweet Fabian would do that." Trudy said, confused.

"Neither can any of us." Patricia said. We all sat there in the silence, waiting for the doctors to tell us something. I checked the watch and saw that it was 10:48, going on eleven. Just then the door to Nina's room opened, and out came a doctor.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She is fine. She had to get 4 stitches. She had a bandage over the wound, that will have to be changed two times a day; but otherwise she's fine. I will expect her to have a lot of rests, and take it easy." The doctor finished.

"When can we take her back home?" Trudy asked.

"Right know. You'll have to sign papers, and then you can take her home." The doctor said. "You may see her know." Then the doctor went off with Trudy to sign the papers. Imminently all of Anubis piled into Nina's room.

When we got into the room, we saw Nina sleeping in the bed, with the bandage around her head. I couldn't stand seeing Nina on her bed; all because of Fabian. I never knew that Fabian would ever do anything to hurt Nina. She's so sweet and caring, and Fabian; I thought he was the same. I knew that Joy still liked Fabian, the whole school knew about that; but I never knew that Fabian felt the same thing.

We all stood there in Nina rooms no one wanting to wake up Nina; until Amber started talking.

"Nina, wake up! This is awkward!" Amber wined. Nina started to stir; she then opened up her eyes.

"Amber, why did you wake me up?" Nina asked a little bit annoyed.

"Nice job, Amber." I said sarcastically.

"When can I leave?" Nina crocked.

"When Trudy comes back." Mara said. Nina nodded. Then Trudy came into the room.

"We can take Nina home know." She said with her famous smile. Nina swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up. She seemed to be fine.

"Are you able to walk to the car?" I asked Nina.

"Yah, I'm just really tired. When we get back to Anubis, I'm going to sleep." Nina said.

"Aww, Nina, but your hair is a mess." Amber wined. I gave a look at Amber that meant _ferial_?

We all then went out of the hospital and out to the cars.

"Nina, do you want to ride in my car for you could lay down?" Trudy asked Nina when we got to our cars.

"Sure." Nina said.

"I'll come too." I quickly said. Trudy nodded. Before I fallowed them, Patricia pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" Patricia asked.

"I'm going with Nina, why is that a problem?" I asked.

"Why do you all of a sudden care about Nina?" She asked quite harshly.

"Look, she's my friend, and I'm her Osorian. I feel like I have to protect her." I said.

"Fine." Patricia said, but I could tell that she didn't believe me. Before she could walk off, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a kiss. Patricia kissed back. After a couple of seconds, we separated.

"See you at Anubis House, Yacker." I said, using her nick, name before heading to Trudy's car. I went up to the car, and opened the passenger seat. I got in the car and shut the door, then put on the seat belt. The car was already on, so Trudy started heading to Anubis House with the rest of Anubis house fallowing.

After a couple of minutes in silence, I looked in the back seat, to see Nina laying down on the back seats, on her phone.

"What yah doing?" I asked. Nina looked at me.

"Amber keeps on testing me. Asking about what all happened." Nina said. I could tell that she was sadder then she let on. It must be sad. I knew that Nina would do almost anything for Fabian, and this is how he repays her, by pushing her and sending her to the hospital.

"What did happen? I mean, if it's fine. You don't have to tell me." I said, trying not to demand to know. Only if it was fine with her.

"It's fine." Nina said. "When we got to the movies, everything seemed to be fine. Fabian might be acting a little bit strange, but I thought of it as nothing. While we watched the movie, It seemed like Fabian didn't really think of us as dating. He would just sit in his chair, not even talking to me. So I thought that was defiantly weird, sine he likes to talk about the films to me. So, when he went to the bathroom, Amber and I were in the middle of texting; so when I to her what's going on, she said to check his phone." Nina said in a small voice, a tear falling out of her eye, and cascaded down her check. "I checked his phone, and I found a text between him and Joy. Fabian told Joy about how he was going to dump me. And that he never liked me that much. That's when he found me on his phone, he took it, and then he pushed me. Then he left, and you guys come." Nina finished. Nina had a couple of tear falling know.

"I'm so sorry Nina." I said softly to Nina.

"It's fine. It's not like you could've done anything about it." Nina said. I nodded.

I looked out of the window and saw that we were almost at Anubis House.

"Hay, guys. Can you two promise me something?" Nina asked.

"Yes, anything for you sweetie." Trudy said.

"When we get back to Anubis House, can you make sure that Fabian and Joy don't come near me. I don't want to talk to neither of them." Nina said.

"Or course. I will make sure that you don't have to do chores with neither of them." Trudy said.

"Thank you."

Trudy pulled up to Anubis House. I got out of the car, and went over to the back doors. I opened up one of them, and Nina crawled out of the car.

"Thank you for everything, Eddie." Nina said to me.

"Your welcome, Nina. I will make sure Fabian doesn't hurt you anymore. I promise." I said. Nina smiled and we both walked to Anubis House; waiting to see what the Anubis House has in store for us this time.

**_I hope you liked that! Nina found out that Fabian has been lying to Nina, and cheating on her. Fabian showed his true colors, Patricia getting a tiny bit Jealous, and Eddie being protective of Nina! I hope all of you Fabina fans aren't that mad at me. Trust me, Fabina is still my favorite ship, I just also like Neddie, and then at the same time Peddie. My fangrling is all very confusing… Next update is July 9th, next Tuesday:) _**

**_If you leave a review, you will get a preview of the next chapter! Until next time…_**

**_Keep on watching House of Anubis! ~Hoafashion~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! Hoafashion back! I hope that you like this chapter. This one defiantly has more Neddie moments. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite and read! See you at the bottom!_**

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" I asked, with worry on my face, that I'm sure Nina saw.

"Eddie, I will be fine. You need to get some rest." Nina said back.

"So do you, so I will see you tomorrow." I said with a smirk on my face.

"By, Eddie." Nina said with a smile on her face, but I could tell that she was still sad about what happened. I gave her one last smile, before leaving her room. I walked down stairs and into the living room. Only Amber and Alfie were in the living room.

"Is Nina sleeping?" Amber asked.

"Yah." I said. "Is Fabian in our room?"

"Yep, good luck with that one." Alfie said, then gave a kiss to Amber, and went to his room.

"By" Amber said, and then left to her room. I sighed and walked into my room. I saw Fabian on his bed, texting, and Mick snoring.

I clenched my hands, thinking about Fabian severely hurt, and in the hospital. I smiled a little about that thought. I went over to my closet and got out my P-J's and went down the hall way to the bathroom to change. When I got back into m room, Fabian was still on his phone. I glared at him as I went to my bed.

"Why are you glaring, Sweet?" Fabian sneered.

"Because your here." I said back.

"Oh, don't be mad because I pushed Nina. She was always a wimp." Fabian said back. I got up from my bed and stepped closer to his bed. Fabian got up too, but he was no were near intimidating, he was about half a head smaller than me, I had to look down to look him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare insult Nina." I said, my voice getting louder.

"Or what?" Fabian asked trying not to be scared, but I could still see it in his eyes.

"Or this." I said and punched Fabian in his face. Fabian held his face where I punched him; I could already see a bruise forming on his face.

Fabian glared at me, he was about to punch me, but Mick quickly woke up and saw us. I guess he didn't know what to do, because the next thing I knew Mick yelled, Fabian was on the ground, and Mick had him pinned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Fabian yelled.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid." Mick said while getting up. Fabian got up to, still holding his face where I punched him. I guess we made a lot of noise, because all of Anubis House runs into the room, Trudy at the lead.

"What is going on?" Trudy asked.

"I was just teaching Rutter a lesson." I said. I'm guessing every one saw the bruise on Fabian's face, because I heard a couple of gasps. I saw Nina at the back of the group, Amber next to her. We locked eyes for a moment, and I could still see sadness in her eyes, that only Fabian caused. Seeing that just made me want to punch Fabian again; but I knew that that would only make the situation worst.

"That's is. Both of you to Victor's office." Trudy said with a stern face.

"Trudy, it's already past midnight." I said.

"I don't care; if you two are in the same room, theirs bound to be something that's not going to end well." Trudy said, and then both of us were sent to Victors. Lucky us! I thought sarcastically.

Nina's POV

After Eddie and Fabian were sent to Victor's office, Trudy had everyone go back to bed. But that was hard.

"What do you think is going to happen to them? I mean, they can't sleep in the same room." Amber said when she got to her bed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not sure. They could always switch rooms." I said back not really wanting to talk. I laid down on my bed and put the covers over me; but Amber kept on talking, but there was only one thing that caught my ear.  
"Wait, say that again?" I said. Amber then repeated herself.

"I said, that when you think about it, you and Eddie would make a really cut couple! I mean, can't you see it? The Orsorian, and the Chosen one, dating! That would be soo sweet! Your couple name could be…. Neddie!" Amber exclaimed in one breath. I just looked at Amber dumb founded.

"Ok, first of all, I don't like Eddie, and second of all, Patricia would kill me if I ever did." I said. Amber just shook her head.

"Nina, I know things, and one of those things are, if you like someone, I'm able to make it happen. I'm the queen of this; you could always count on me!"

"Amber! I never said that I liked Eddie." I said. But Amber didn't listen.

"Nin's, you're my best friend! And I know when you're keeping a secret from me. So just say it."

"Amber, for the last time, I don't like Eddie. Not even a little bit. Not one better fine out about you saying that you think I like Eddie, because no matter what, Patricia will hate me. And it's not even true!" I said getting ma and frustrated at my favorite blond.

Amber just shook her head.

Amber's POV  
No matter what, I'm going to get Neddie together, no matter what. I thought

Eddie's POV

"Ok…ok…yah...will do." I said every once and a while, not even paying attention to what Vic had to say.

"Edison Sweet! Are you even listing?" Victory yelled at me.

"Yah, I was." I said trying to sound hurt.

"Then what was I saying?"

"Umm," I said looking around the office trying to think. Then my eyes landed on Corbiare. "You were talking about, how you needed to comb your Stuffed bird." I said. Victor just looked at me with anger in his eyes. Wow! Never insult his bird when he's around. I thought.

"No, I was saying that there will be changing of rooms. Trudy can handle it. Go down stairs and tell Trudy that. You are dismissed. Fabian and me walked out of the office and down stairs. When we got to the living room, we saw Trudy sitting on the couch watching TV. When she saw us coming, she turned of the TV.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Vic said that we have to change rooms, and you have to figure it out." I said.

"Get everyone down here. We will discuss it." Trudy said.

"What about the girls?" Fabian asked.

"Them too, they will want to know." Trudy said. I shook my head and went upstairs to get the girls. I went to Patricia, Mara and Joy's room first. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" I head a tired Mara say.

"Trudy wants everyone down stairs." I said back. I heard groaning, and then the three girls come to the door.

They all went down stairs. I then went to Amber and Nina's room. I knocked on their door.

"Yah?" I heard Nina ask.

"Trudy wants everyone down stairs." I said.

"Can't I just get some sleep?" I heard Nina say. Then Amber and Nina were at the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked Nina. Nina looked over at Amber.

"Yep." She said. Then they both went down stares with me fallowing. When we got down stares we saw every one ells. Fabian and Joy were sharing a couch. Amber went over to Alfie who was sitting on the couch. Mick was sitting on a chair and Patricia on the other chair. Nina and I stood as Trudy started to talk.

"The boys are going to change rooms because I can't have Eddie and Fabian in the same room." Alfie and Jerome groaned, not wanting to change rooms. "Fabian and Mick are going to share a room. That means Eddie Jerome and Alfie are going to share the other room. Know I expect all of you to change rooms first thing tomorrow, so please, Eddie, Fabian don't fight." Trudy said. She then went back to her room. Everyone sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, until Fabian started to talk.

"This is all because of you Nina." Fabian said mad. I saw that that really hurt Nina.

"Just shut up, Rutter. No one wasn't to hear what you have to say, because it's all a lie." I said while clenching my fists.

"Oh, so know your standing up for Nina, are you. I wonder what your girl-friend is going to think about that. Because I know Nina, and I know when she wants something, she gets it." Fabian sneered.

"No, you don't know Nina; because she's the nicest person I have ever met." I said while walking forward. Mick came up behind me. And held me back before I could punch Fabian.

"Dude! You don't have to punch him. Just forget about him." Mick said. I didn't pay attention to him; but I did pay attention to one voice.

"Eddie, its fine. I don't want you to get in more trouble." Nina said. I then quit trying to get out of Micks grasp on my shoulders.

"Fine, but if you insult Nina one more time, I swear I will send you to the hospital." I said promising.

Slowly everyone left the room. I could tell that yacker wasn't the happiest about me defending Nina; but I'm her Osirian, it's my job. I was sent one more death glare before Fabian left to his room.

Nina and I were the only ones in the room, standing side by side. I turned around to face Nina, I opened my mouth to speak, but Nina beats me to it.

"Thank you for your help, Eddie." Nina says with a smile.

"You're welcome, Nin's. I will always be there for you; I promise. I said; smiling along with Nina.

The next thing I know, Nina and I are leaning in; I close my eyes, and our lips touch.

And I have to say, it was bliss. Our lisp moved in unison. We split after what felt like hours, but was only 9 seconds.

Nina and I both just stand there looking at each other. Then Nina comes out of the trance.

"Well, got to go, by!" Nina said quickly running up the stairs to her room, but not quickly enough so I could see the blush creeping in on her cheeks. I smirk at that and walk to my room with a smile plastered on my face. Then it hit's me.

"I'm still dating Patricia." I mumble to myself. How could I forget that?! Patricia will kill both me and Nina if she finds out! This is horrible! What am I supposed to do?

"Funny. Here I am talking to myself. I've lost it." I mumbled to myself again, and headed into my room.

Nina's POV

I ran down the corridor and into the room that I share with Amber. One I open the door and get in, I close the door behind me and hurry to my bed.

"What's up with the running?" Amber asks. " I was wondering when you were coming up.

I look at Amber, not wanting to tell her what happened, but knowing Amber, that will happen soon.

"Ok, spill. I know something happened down there. You're blushing." Amber said. I just look at her for a couple of seconds. Then I spill, regretfully.

"Ok, fine." I began. "Eddieandmeweretheonlyonestherewelookedateachother andthenwekiss!" Amber just looks at me.

"Nins. You have to go slower."

"I said, Eddie and me were the only ones down there. We looked at each other; then the next thing I know, were kissing." I whispered, not wanting any one besides Amber to here.

"What!" Amber exclaimed. "I knew it! Neddie's on!" Amber yelled. I looked at her with big eyes. Oh, no… and the next thing I know, there's a really angry Patricia in the door way, and her anger is on me.

"P-Patricia. It's not what you think." I say, terrified of what Patricia would do.

"Oh, I heard what Amber said, Nina. I also herd what you said Nina. So there is no excuse for it." Patricia said while getting closer. I stood up.

"Patricia, it was an accident. I didn't mean it." I pleaded.

"Nina, I heard what you said. And it just makes you as guilty and Eddie." Patricia said, and I knew things were about to get really bad.

"Patricia, it wasn't Nina's fault, it was mine. I'm the one who yelled it out." Amber said, trying to cover up for me.

"No, Amber. It is Nina's fault." Patricia glared at me again. I saw Patricia raise her hand, and I knew she was going to slap me. Great! I already have a head issue; all I need know is a big bruise on my face! I thought sarcastically. Then Patricia hit me. It took all of my might not to let the tears fall, because Patricia's slaps HURT! I looked Patricia in the eye. Big mistake.

"Aww, did I make little wimp cry?" Patricia mimicked. I wanted to slap Patricia this time, but I knew that I could even hurt a fly.

"Look, Patricia, I'm sorry. I-I don't even like Eddie." I said. Patricia didn't listen to me.

"Well, I don't care why you say! I heard you and Amber talking! I will never trust you again, Nina! And there is going to be much more where that came from!" Patricia said, I'm sure the whole house heard. Patricia then left to her room. Amber went over to the door and closed it. I sat down on my bed. Amber then came next to me.

"Oh My Gosh, Nin's are you ok?" Amber asked as she put her arm around me.

"Yah." I managed to say. Amber looked at me, and knew I was lying.

"Nina, I know that you're lying."

"Fine, I'm not ok. First I find out that Fabian has been secretly with Joy, then he pushes me, and I have to go to the hospital, know me and Eddie Kiss, know I don't even have Patricia as a friend any more. And her slaps hurt." I said. A tear slipped from my eye.

"Nin's, it's going to be ok. You will always have me and Alfie. We will never leave you." Amber told me.

I nodded my head.

"I just want to go to bed know." I said.

"Ok." Amber said as she made her way to bed. "Good night."

"Good night." I said back. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**_I hope that was good! I actually just finished this chapter today. So, it might not be the best. I kept on putting it to the side, stuck in the world of Percy Jackson and fashion. If you review, you get a review of the next chapter! Next update is July 13_****_th_****_. This Saturday! Until then…_**

**_Peace out! ~Hoafashion~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! Hoafashion back! Here is another chapter! I hope that you like itJ I have one Polyvore, for an out-fit of Nina's. You will find that on my profile! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, reviewed, or just viewed this story! Know, to the story!_**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I sat at the table, stuffing my face with pancakes, topped off with wipe cream, strawberries, chocolate syrup and pretty much any other thing you could think of. It was only Jerome, Mara, Joy, Alfie, Mick, Fabian and me at the table. Patricia, Amber and Nina still wasn't down yet. No one talked much, only little chat; but the rest was awkward; with everyone hating Fabian and Joy, anything you said could be turned into a fight that will not turn out good.

A couple of minutes later the rest came in at the same time, and let me say, you could actually feel the tension in the room. I saw Patricia glare at Nina. Nina and Amber sat next to Alfie and Mara. Mara on Nina's side, and Alfie on Amber's. Patricia took the only seat that was variable; witch was right in front of Nina. No one dared to speak, so I thought I should be the one to break it, you know, being a rebel and all.

"So, what's going on between you two?" I asked. Patricia then turned her glare at me.

"You, skunk bag." Patricia said; continuing the glare.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Please, you know what you did, cheater." Patricia said. Then it hit me, the kiss. I kissed Nina last night, but how does she know about that. I then look over at Nina, and I saw a new bruise on her check. Looks like Patricia got to her last night.

"Look, Yacker, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I said trying to get Patricia to believe me, but something inside me hoped that Patricia didn't believe me. Why is that? I thought. I know that I'm Nina's protector, and yah, I guess that Nina is sweet… and smart, also pretty, even though she doesn't try. She just has something to her that makes her special. Maybe it's because she's the Chosen One. Or that I'm her Orsorian, born protector.

I always feel something when I'm around Nina, like a surge of a need to just hold her for I can be sure that she's alright; but when I'm not around her, I feel like a piece of me is missing. Ine.

"Eddie, were done. I don't care what you say, but I heard Nina and Amber talking last night, and I know that you and Nina kissed!" Patricia yelled. Everyone kept on looking between Patricia, Nina then me. Wondering what Patricia is saying to true.

"I opened and closed my mouth at loss of words. I just spoke then.

"Fine." I said with a blank face. Patricia looked even madder at that.

"Fine, I don't need you." Patricia said. I then saw her reach for _both_ the milk and OJ. She then shot murderess glares at both Nina and me.

Oh, great. I know what's coming next. The next thing I know, there is OJ all over me, and Milk all over Nina. Patricia stomped out of the room. Everyone was quiet and stood still for a moment. Then Amber spoke up.

"Nina! Know I have to re-due your make up!" Amber pouted. Nina looked over at Amber, a look that said 'You got to me kidding me' then Nina got up and went up to her room. After she was gone, I done the same to get changed.

Amber POV  
"What just happened?" Mara spoke up.

"Err, let's just say that last night, after everyone left, Eddie and Nina were left, and they sorta kissed. Witch I got to say is amazing! Neddie!" I said with a big smile on my face. "Anyway. When Nina came back, I got her to spill. When she told me, I freaked out and started to yell Neddie, then Patricia came, and she heard all we said. She then slapped Nina and stomped out of the room." I finished. Everyone ells just looked at me, besides Fabian and Joy who smiled thinking that all of this was funny, which it is NOT!

"So to sum it down," Mara began. "Nina and Eddie kissed, know Patricia is mad?" I shook my head.

"Yep." I said popping the P. After a couple of minutes of silence Trudy walked in.

"Loves, you better head of to- What happened here!?" Trudy exclaimed after she saw the mess that was made by Patricia.

"Patricia found the milk and OJ." Alfie said. Trudy seemed to get what he was talking about, knowing that Patricia has done it to a number of people before. When we were about to leave, Nina came down, and Eddie a little bit after. We all thought that Patricia would show up later at school, and to be honest, no one wanted to see Patricia when she was mad.

We all headed to school, Nina and Eddie not saying much. Nina wouldn't even start up a conversation with me! I blame Patricia! Classes went normally. Patricia showed up at 3rd hour, her excuse being that Trudy needed her help, Mr. Sweet bout it. It wasn't until Lunch that something started to happen.

All of Anubis House was sitting at our table at lunch. I sat next to Nin and Alfie. Alfie was next to Jerome who then was followed by Mara, then Patricia, Joy, Fabian, Mick, Eddie, then back at Nina. I got to say, this lunch was awkward. Fabian, Joy and Patricia glared at Eddie and Nina then turned them to the rest of us. Probably made since were on their side. We all ate in silence, until Eddie whispered to Nina. I couldn't hear what he said, but Nina shook her head yes, and then they both left to a different table. Everyone at the table looked at each other in utter confusion.

"There probably just going over there so they can make out." Patricia sneered. I rolled my eyes.

Nina's POV

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as Eddie and I sat down at the new table.

"I, um… I just wanted to know, what… you thought about, the kiss?" Eddie said like a question. "I mean. What did you feel about the kiss?" Eddie asked, more confident.

"Oh, I don't know." I said. A blush creeping onto my cheeks. I wish I could tell Eddie what I felt. It was nothing that I ever experienced before. It was better than Fabian's kisses. This might sound cheese, but this kiss made me want to forget about all of the other kissed I ever had; but knowing me, I will never have the guts to say all of that.

"To me honest," Eddie began, he looked at the table, like he was embarrassed at what he was about to say. "I thought that the kiss was… amazing." Eddie said. I looked at him in shock, and relief. I'm not sure what he saw more of when he looked at me, but it was enough for him to move in again. That's right. Eddie leaned in and kissed me, again! I kissed back, loving the feeling of our lips together. I could feel him smile into the kiss; I couldn't help but to smile back. When we were out of breath we pulled away.

"I felt the same way." I whispered to Eddie. Eddie's smile got even bigger, and so did mine. We both sat there, smiling at each other. I felt Eddie move his hand, and hold my hand. Then the bell rang singling that we have to start and head to our next class. We both got up, holding our tray in one hand, and holding hands with the other hand. We both empty our trays, and headed to our lockers witch were across from each other. I grabbed my booked for math, as Eddie did too, since everyone in Anubis House has all of the same classes. Once we were done, we walked up to each other, still with smiles on our faces. We held hands and started to walk to class, but were stopped by Amber.

"Is it true? Are you both Neddie?!" Amber asked with a smile. We both looked at each other. And we still wore the stupid grins, and we knew what the answer was. Eddie spoke up.

"Yes, Amber. Nina and I are officially a couple, or 'Neddie' as you say." Eddie said with happens in his voice.

"Ahhh! I knew it!" Amber shouted, which got the attention of a lot of people roaming in the halls. "I'm going to tell the others!" Amber said, then skipped off to find the others.

"Ok," I said. "Well, that's over."

"Yah, I just hope that she doesn't tell Fabian and the others." Eddie said. I nodded. We both looked at each other, face to face. Eddie leaned in first, and then I did. We shared a second kiss. And it was wonderful. We separated after a couple of seconds, I had a gin on my face, and so did Eddie. We then continued to walk to math class.

This day has been perfect… besides the Patricia drama. I thought.

Patricia's POV

"Their what?!" I exclaimed at Amber's news.

"I said, Nina and Eddie are officially dating! Neddie!" She repeated. I stood in the hall with my mouth open.

"I just broke up with that cockroach today, and he already found another girl to play?!" I yelled again. Fabian, Joy, and I were all walking in the halls, when we saw Amber talking to Mara, Jerome, Alfie and Mick, she then came over to us and told us the news.

"Patricia, you're the one who dumped him, so don't get all mad." Amber said, then went off a different direction.

"What are you going to do?" Joy asked.

"Simple, I'm just going to make Nina break up with Eddie. Maybe even hate Eddie." I said with a evil gin on my face.

"Wait, I thought you said that you didn't want to date Eddie again." Fabian added.

"Oh, I don't; but I don't want anyone dating him though." I said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Joy asked.

"You guys ask a lot of questions." I began. "I'm going to tell lies about Eddie, and hopefully Nina will believe me. It not, there will be more drastic measures.

Nina's POV

"Amber, there's nothing ells to say. Will you please stop bugging me?" I pleaded.

"Nina, I just want to know all the details." Amber said back. We both were in our room. I was trying to do my homework, while Amber went on and on about Neddie this, and Neddie that. I got to say, I LOVE dating Eddie, it's amazing, but with Amber wanting to know all of the details, it's annoying.

"Amber, all we did we kiss as lunch, and then again at the halls. That's all." I said. Amber gasped.

"I need to make a Neddie scrap book!" Amber yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Amber! Be quite!" I yelled back.

"Know your yelling!" Amber yelled again. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"What's the time?" I asked Amber.

"Umm, 5:23." Amber replied back. I groaned.

"When is this day going to be over?" I questioned.

"I thought you said that today was you best day." Amber said.

"Well-" Before I could continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. And then in came Eddie with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, ladies." Eddie said.

"What do you want? We're trying to have a conversation here." Amber said.

"I wanted to ask Nina something." Eddie said while turning his attention to me.

"Shoot." I said, and then Eddie began to explain.

"Do you want to go on our first date?" Eddie asked with a slight smile on his lips. I looked at his in shock and happiness.

"Yes, I would love that. Where at?" I asked.

"I thought we could go to town and have dinner, if that's fine with you." Eddie said.

"Yah, that's perfect." I said with a smile on my face.

"Can I come? I have to take photos for your Neddie scrapbook!" Amber said with a smile. We both looked at her.

"Amber, no one ells is going to the _date_. Dates are for _two_ people only." Eddie explained like he was talking to a two you're old.

"Fine!" Amber said, and then left the room.

"So," I said after a couple of seconds of silence. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"I thought today at 6? Is that fine?"

"Yes, I will see you then." I said.

"See yah later, Nin's." Eddie said. He then walked over to the bed I was sitting on, and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back of course. We separated after a couple of seconds.

"See you soon." Eddie said. He then flashed one more smile, and then left the room. I remained in my spot with a big grin on my face. I'm so glad that I'm not dating Fabian. I know that might sound mean, but it's 100% true. Eddie cares more about me, at least, it seems like it; and he's not shy, like Fabian always was. This is Eddie's and mines first day dating, and we have already kissed three times! Fabian and I only kissed about 2 times in all the three years we've known each other. Its ridicules!

I shook my head as I got back to my homework. When I was in the middle of my science homework, Amber came back into the room.

"So, what did Eddie have to say?" Amber asked.

"Eddie just said about where our date is, and when." I said. Amber nodded her head. She was being weirdly calm; odd.

"Where is it at?" Amber asked.

"Umm, not sure. He just said that he was going to take me out to dinner." I said back.

"To bad that he didn't tell you." Amber said, and then started to flip through the pages of her fashion magazine. I looked at her strangely, but then shook it off. 6 o'clock came around, and it seems that Amber has finally snapped out of her not caring faze, because I sat behind of Amber's big mirror, with Amber behind me, curling my hair. I tried to decline, but knowing Amber, that will never happen.

"Ok, Amber, I think that's enough curls." I said looking in the mirror of the different strands of curls.

"Nina, there's no such thing as too many curls." Amber said, and then curled the last strand of hair. Finally! I thought happily in my head.

"Their! You're done! Know on to make up, and out-fits!" Amber exclaimed.

"Ambs, why can't I do my own out-fit? Don't you have to get your homework done?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes, but that never happened.

"I already got it done, Nin's. Besides, this is your first date with Eddie. I want you to look perfect!" Amber said as she picked through the out-fits. I sighed. I guess it is a nice thing that she's doing.

"Ok." I said.

20 minutes later…

"Ok, Amber, that's enough blush." I said as Amber dabbed blush on my face.

"There!" Amber said. She then turned me chair around, so I could see the mirror and what I looked like. I had on some light pink, almost looks like brown blush with light pink lip-stick. I guess it wasn't that bad. I then moved down to my out-fit. I wore a dark blue dress with no sleeves. It came to in the middle of my thighs, which I tried to decline, but Amber would budge. It had a brown belt just below my chest with brownish goldish designs near the bottom of the dress. I then had on brown wedges, and a brown purse that went over my shoulder. I didn't really like it, but Amber did. She was also looking in the morrow smiling.

"Well, Amber. Thank you for helping me out for my date! I will tell you about it when I get back." I said as I started to head for the door.

"Nin's wait; I have one more thing." Amber said.

"What?" I asked.

"One Direction perfume! Eddie will love it! It said so in my magazine. "Amber said while holding out a pink glass bottle.

"Not to be rude, but you are _not_ going to spray that stuff on me!" I exclaimed.

"Nin's please?" Amber asked, trying to pout. I knew better that she was just trying to get me to put it on, but it's not happening.

"No, Amber. I do not want that stuff on me." I said again.

"Fine, I will just have to do it myself." Amber said with a smile on her face. Oh Gosh… Amber then started to run after me. I looked at her with big eyes, then opened the door and ran down the stairs. I could hear Amber chasing after me. I picked up speak, determined not to have that sprayed on me. I ran to the foyer, and into the living room. When I got in there, Mara and Jerome were in there watching T.V. When I came in, they both looked at me.

"Why are you running?" Mara asked. I then heard footsteps behind me, and I knew Amber was close. Instead of answering Mara's question, as I all I could before Amber could come.

"I have to go." I said, and then started to run out of the living room, and into the kitchen. When In the kitchen, I looked around to see Amber really close. How does she run so fast in three inch high-heels?" I thought, and then ran out of the kitchen, and into the boy's hallway. By this time I was out of breath. I turned around to see Amber coming out of the kitchen. I started to back up.

"Amber," I whined. "I don't want to have that perfume on."

"But I do." Amber wined back. Amber then started to run after me again. I turned around and started to run again further down the hallway. I turned around to see were Amber was, when I did, I lost my balance, but before I fell, I heard a door open, and then someone arms grab me by the arms. He brought me up, and I was faced with Eddie.

"You need to be careful next time." Eddie said with a smirk on his face. I cracked a little smile. I then remembered what was happening before. I turned around to see Amber standing there with perfume in hand.

"Amber, don't quirt it." I pleaded.

"To late." Amber said, she then squirted some on me. I flinched when it hit me. "Well, see you after your date." Amber said with a smile on her face, then skipped off.

"So, looks like I came at the right time." Eddie said with his famous smirk again.

"I just wish that Amber didn't squirt that perfume on me." I said.

"Well, I think you still look great." Eddie said with putting his arms around me. He looked down, into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Eddie leaned down to and kissed me. This one lasted more than the last one we shared. Eddie kept on deepening the kiss, and I was fine with that. We separated when we were out of breath.

"Shall we go on our date?" Eddie asked.

"Yes." I said happily. We then separated. Eddie extended his arm, and I took it gratefully. We then both walked out of Anubis House, and to our date.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked it! I would've posted this chapter earlier, but I was addicted to season one of House of Anubis. This has been my favorite chapter so far, mostly because of Neddie getting together! My next update is next Tuesday. July 16_****_th_****_! See yah then!_**

**_~Hoafashion~_**


	6. Authors note

**I'm sorry but this is not an update of the story, and before you go to any conclusions, no, I am not going to end the story any time soon. **

**The reason for this authors note is to tell everyone who reads this, that for know on, I'm only going to be updating every Saturday. I'm sorry that it's a long wait. I will still be giving out previews to people who review, but Iv'e had been just quickly making a quick chapter, and I don't want to be doing that, I want to have time to make the chapter 100% good, and check for mistakes better. **

**You have good books, and fan-fictions to blame me not for updating. I read to much, and i'm not planing to stop reading soon, but i will make time to get the chapters done. I'm also working on other ideas for story's, and one-shots. Plus, I've been trying to make my very first novel! **

**See you this Saturday! July 20th! Until Next time...**

**Read Changing my Wardrobe by Deb Hanrahan! ~Hoafashion~**


End file.
